


Naughty Birthday Boy

by SassSexandSmut



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Mild Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassSexandSmut/pseuds/SassSexandSmut
Summary: It's Mulder's birthday and he's been arguing with Scully.  Which fantasy of his will she use to make it up to him?





	

Mulder walked along the corridor to his apartment feeling the anger and frustration that only Scully could bring out in him. After all of their years together, he could not understand how Scully still stubbornly refused to believe in extraterrestrials. She had seen them, she had been abducted by them, and yet she still managed to make Mulder feel like a child who had not realized his parents were laughing at him.

"It's a scientific impossibility Mulder," Scully's voice echoed in his head as he reached his front door. Mulder could not bring himself to believe in religion or God or any of the other things Scully believed in and he was sure he never treated Scully's belief like she did his. At least he hoped he didn't anyway.

Scully had actually walked out earlier today. They had argued before but it was rare for one of them to get annoyed enough to leave. That had been Mulder's fault - Scully had been so stubborn that Mulder had begun to think she was playing with him. He had laughed at the wrong moment and that was it; Scully had walked out in silence leaving Mulder wincing behind her. Upsetting Scully hurt. As did being left alone in his office on his birthday, which, for once, Scully had made no mention of.

Mulder walked into his apartment and sighed. He had thought Scully might come round tonight, now he had another lonely birthday evening stretching out in front of him. He put the cases he was carrying on to the table and headed to the fridge, looking for a quick snack. Maybe he could call Scully? Apologize?

Reaching for his slightly out-of-date orange juice Mulder froze. Instead of being on the top shelf, where he had always kept it, it was sitting inside of the door. Looking closer, he could see that wasn't the only thing that had moved. Mulder's hand was inching towards his weapon before it dawned on him that serial killers rarely rearranged their victim’s kitchens before killing them. There were four people who would rearrange Mulder's fridge but only one who would remember to keep the raw meat on the bottom shelf.

"Scully?" Mulder called out, a grin spreading across his face. As he looked around his apartment he could see Scully's touches around the room. He also spotted her work shoes tucked away under his desk, confirming his suspicions that she was still here. "Where are - ?"

It took a lot for Mulder to stop talking but Scully walking out of his bedroom did it in a heartbeat. He could not stop his eyes widening in shock as he fully took in what she was wearing, nor could he stop himself from growing hard. Scully was watching Mulder with the mischievous look she reserved for teasing him. She shifted slightly; making sure Mulder could see and appreciate every inch of her outfit before giving him a rare toothy grin.

"I can't believe you actually stayed at work until your shift finished." Scully said, her voice thick with lust. "You barely stay when I'm there to make you."

Mulder said nothing, partly because he was still staring at Scully with his mouth hanging slightly open. He had somehow walked into his longest-running Scully fantasy. He had never mentioned it to her, assuming that Scully would have refused to ever talk to him ever again. It crossed his mind that Scully was psychic - that she had actually read his mind.

"Mulder!" Scully's voice brought Mulder out of his reverie and back to the issue at hand. As if his wildest dreams had come true, Scully was standing in his apartment, leaning on his bedroom door, looking like a naughty little schoolgirl. Literally. From her knee high white socks to her Catholic schoolgirl skirt, rolled up at the waist to rest halfway down her thighs. Her blouse was definitely one he recognized - the last time she had worn it had ended up in a pile underneath his desk at work - but somehow, probably due to the way she had tied the bottom of it at her waist and artfully unbuttoned an array of fastenings, it made her look younger. Her hair was tied up in two tiny plaits and she had obviously been shopping as Mulder doubted Scully had ever owned hair ribbons, let alone patterned ones that matched her skirt. And, Mulder noticed with a twitch to his growing member, she had one of his favorite ties casually thrown around her neck.

“It's- it’s not Halloween yet…” Mulder stumbled through his words as all the blood in his body made its way from one head to the other.

“No,” Scully started in a sultry tone, “but it is your birthday…” Scully punctuated her words with steps in her heels that were an inch or two higher than the ones she normally wears to work. With Mulder’s dumbstruck look, Scully continued speaking. “You thought I forgot, didn't you?” She fingered the tie around her neck before grasping Mulder’s tie and pulling him towards her.

“Happy birthday, Mulder.” She pulled his mouth down to her and claimed his lips with her own. Their tongues dueled, Scully eventually gaining dominance since Mulder was still stunned by her entrance.

Mulder tried to get ahold of his thoughts as Scully's tongue explored the inside of his mouth, unable to believe that this was even happening, let alone that it was happening now, and that it was her idea. His hands found their way to her waist before his mind caught up with him, feeling the tight smooth fabric of the white blouse, and the heat of her skin beneath it. Suddenly his brain seemed to kick into gear and he kissed her back hard, pulling her to him as his hands moved to her hips to clutch at the tiny plaid skirt.

Scully smirked into his mouth and pulled away from him, only to tilt her head and run her tongue along his jaw to his neck and press hot, wet kisses down his neck to his throat.

"Damn, Scully," Mulder groaned as she pushed him against the wall. "Give a guy some warn-” His words were cut off by a surprised and strangled moan as Scully's hand cupped him through his pants and squeezed.

"Hm?" She inquired coyly against his neck as he got even harder, straining against his pants. "Let me help you with that..." she said with a smirk and a wink, her fingers making quick work of the button of his trousers before she slid down the length of this body and took the zipper between her teeth, pulling it down.

As soon as Scully finished with his zipper, he could feel her hot breath on his engorged member. He wished she would take him in her mouth, but she took her time squeezing his thighs and looking up at him with a gaze that could melt tungsten.

She bit her bottom lip, looking at his lower half as though he was made of fine chocolate and tugged his slacks down his hips. He assisted her by slightly moving himself away from the wall while doing his best to maintain control over his body.

She knelt in front of him again and released a hot puff of air on the inside of his knee, biting, and then soothing it with her lips. He moaned in arousal and frustration. He caressed her face and she placed an open mouthed kiss on the inside of his palm before beginning to ease his boxers down his legs. She realised that he looked a bit silly with a naked lower half, but still wearing socks and shoes, and nearly giggled. However, she wanted to remain in his fantasy, so she made a show of untying both of his shoes and sliding his socks off, placing kisses in the insides of his ankles.

He never took his eyes off of her, but they still widened in surprise when she groped his thighs, kneading a few times before taking his full length in her mouth.

He let out a hiss at her ministrations, placing his hands on her head, encouraging her and guiding her closer. She was an absolute legend in the world of fellatio as far as he was concerned and it took all of Mulder's self control not to come when she began swirling her tongue over his sensitive head before swallowing him whole. She licked the underside of his nearly painfully erect cock and caressed his balls as he heard himself say her name.

"Scully...Jesus Scully you have to stop."

She released him with a pop and stood before him. He lifted himself from against the wall on shaky legs and pulled her mouth to his for a searing kiss. He crushed her body to his, his mouth working mercilessly over hers. He roughly squeezed her thighs and ass before picking her up completely. She locked her legs around his waist and moaned shamelessly into his mouth. He broke away to kiss and bite her neck before whispering in her ear, "You've been a bad girl, Scully. I think you need to be punished."

Her only response was to bite his ear and whisper back, "Punish me then.” He didn't break the contact between their mouths as he walked them to his bedroom.

Scully squeezed Mulder closer to her, reminding herself that despite what being in his arms did to her, she had to stay in his fantasy. She forced her tongue deep into his mouth until she felt resistance from him. She met his eyes, as hers sparkled with mischievous intent.

Mulder threw her down onto his bed and stood above her. Scully had to stifle a laugh yet again at the sight of him naked from the waist down yet still wearing his shirt and tie.

"Dana Scully" Mulder admonished, using a voice she had only ever heard him use to people who had threatened her. "I almost think I shouldn't punish you. You seem to be enjoying this far to much."

Scully smirked at him, her pointy tongue licking her lips sensually. Mulder climbed on the bed and straddled her before leaning down and biting her lip. His hands ran down Scully's body, taking in every single crevice. As Scully wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled back slightly, holding her arms in his hands. He pushed them into the bed above her head and held them there with one hand, while the other moved under Scully's plaid skirt.

"I don't think someone who has been such a naughty girl deserves clothes,” Mulder growled. He nipped Scully's collarbone, causing her to gasp. "Do you?"

Scully moaned in response, struggling slightly. With a surprisingly fluid movement, Mulder removed Scully's panties - helped slightly by Scully raising her hips and pressing herself into Mulder's crotch. He ran his fingers over Scully's clit, applying pressure, before moving on to rub her thighs. He kept his eyes on his partner's, enjoying watching them glaze over as he touched her, before removing his hand - already covered in Scully's juices - from her body and running it over her chest.

"You should punish me more often Mulder," Scully said, lifting her head to kiss him.

Mulder laughed before pushing her back down onto the bed. He sat back, undressing Scully with his eyes as he considered how much he actually liked the shirt she was wearing. "Oh, I'm not done yet," he said and he ran his hand down her shirt, ripping it apart and spraying buttons across the room. He released Scully's arms, partly because his were going numb but also to give more attention to her breasts.

Mulder cupped them both with his hands and squeezed, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin lacy material of her bra. He could feel Scully watching him as he began to focus on each breast individually. He wanted to make her proud, to make her want him even more than she clearly already did, but he always wanted to have some fun. He was literally living his dream.

“I changed my mind.” Mulder said, maintaining eye contact with her flushed breasts. “I want your clothes to stay on.” He moaned and bit his lip as he thought about the way her pleated skirt would brush against his thighs as he was thrusting into her.

Scully nodded then escaped from his grip to retrieve something from her bag lying by the side of the bed. She made certain to arch her back and keep her legs spread.

“Did you bring party favors?” Mulder asked while being distracted by the sight of Scully’s ass swaying under her skirt, he could also see her swollen and wet lips peeking out and begging to be licked.

Scully turned back to face Mulder with a small silver cylinder in her hand. She tossed the object to Mulder and removed the long ribbons from her hair. “Tie me up.” She said with trust evident in her voice.

Mulder grinned, put the silver object to the side for a moment, and used Scully’s ribbons to tie her hands together above her head and connected to the bed frame. Once secure, Mulder planted a kiss that never felt like anything before on her waiting lips. He picked up the small object once again, understanding its purpose almost immediately. Mulder pushed in the small button and started up the quiet, albeit, powerful vibrations.

He ran the cool metal over her neck and chest, loving how Scully seemed to be moving her body to get the vibrator where she wanted it. Resisting, Mulder made wide circles around her breasts, teasing her and drawing out frustrated moans.

“Are you going to start saying some Hail Mary’s or something, Scully?” Sitting astride her thighs, Mulder moved one of her legs over his hip so he could press himself into her sex and torture her with his heat.

Scully started thrusting her hips, spreading her wetness over him. The bullet vibrator traced her nipples and Scully started muttering, “Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen. Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee…” She repeated the prayer with her eyes closed, straining her words due to the intense pleasure bestowed upon her body.

Seeing Scully in a Catholic school girl outfit, hearing Scully mutter Catholic prayers, and feeling Scully betray her Catholic upbringing all at the same time was a turn on to Mulder while also bringing shame from the act of these dirty deeds. He knew her mother would shun him from her family if she ever found out what he had reduced Scully to. Scully’s needy cry brought Mulder back safely to his fantasy, pushing aside that famous Catholic guilt.

“Mulder, more…” she begged. He traced the bullet around her navel, enjoying the way she arched her back and tugged at her restraints. Mulder placed his free hand high on her thigh, under her skirt. He kneaded and massaged the tissue, preparing it like he would a steak. With one leg over hers and the other leg under, Mulder pushed the bullet over her clit while simultaneously pushing himself into her tight channel. The way their bodies were intertwined made them look like a cross; one where Mulder would gladly sacrifice himself to wash away Scully’s sins.

"Jesus," Scully groaned loudly as his hard cock filled her, massaging her insides while the bullet pulsed over her throbbing clit, quickly building her climax inch by inch as Mulder thrust into her. "Mulder!" she cried out, not ready for this to end so quickly, having not expected her birthday present to Mulder to turn her on nearly as much as it has.

Mulder paused his thrusting, burying himself deep into her as he moved her leg to wrap around his waist and lean over her, "What a good girl; telling on yourself. Do you think that serves as your penance for all you've done?"

Scully's voice was scratchy, his stillness bringing down her body's high just enough. Her eyes as fiery as the devil as she replied, lifting her head to nip at his nose, "I don't know if penance could fix all that I've done, Mulder."

Mulder wasn't sure he could be more aroused by her as he was in this moment. A low growl crept up from the back of his throat as he reached up to take a fist full of her now loose hair, exposing her neck. "That's for me to decide," he rumbled as he bowed his head to her, running his tongue up her neck, over her pulsing artery. Scully writhed softly underneath him, beginning to thrust around him as his tongue swirled around, making her blood pump harder and the blouse between them start to dampen with sweat.

Mulder couldn't help himself, letting his teeth graze down her neck to the top of her breasts, gently nibbling the forbidden fruit that was so juicy it could send them both to hell immediately, but Scully's low whine made every second worth any consequences. Her voice gruff and commanding despite the one being punished, "Mulder, lower." Her thrusts were gradually getting harder on his cock, making it hard for him to resist her demands.

Mulder could feel Scully tensing around him and had to focus hard to stop himself from bringing their night to a premature end. Slowly, he pulled back and removed the bullet, causing Scully to groan in displeasure.

"Now, now, Dana" he murmured, his mouth still focusing on Scully's breasts. "You just can't seem to follow directions." He slipped his hands under Scully's bra and shifted it, allowing him full access to Scully's chest. He swirled his tongue around Scully's left breast, planting a deep kiss over her heart, before arriving at her nipple. "Obviously this punishment isn't having any effect on you." He bit the perky nipple and caused Scully to gasp with pain.

"Perhaps your punishments haven't been quite enough?" Scully offered, her voice as innocent as her expression was lustful. She pushed her hips off the bed, pressing into Mulder's groin, and bit her lip, smiling at him sweetly. Her skirt was rumpled at her waist, causing the fabric to rub against Mulder's thighs, and Mulder couldn't help but be entranced by the sight of his partner's tits, bouncing slightly as he pushed into her.

"I think" Mulder began, as he climbed off of Scully, and moved out of her eye line "you should close your eyes, Dana." With a grin, Scully did as he'd asked, feeling a thrill at being completely exposed. With her eyes shut and her hands bound, there was no way to know what Mulder was going to do next; she focused her attention on to the bed, hoping that it would give if Mulder sat on it and provide her with some warning so she could prepare herself. She could feel the pressure building inside of her and wasn't sure she would be able to continue holding out for long when she craved Mulder's touch so much.

Scully hissed in surprise when Mulder's touch broke her out of her reverie. She could feel him gently moving her bra back so it covered her breasts, before climbing back onto the bed, and positioning himself between her legs. Mulder clicked a small button on the silver vibrator and Scully couldn't help but grin as she recognized the buzzing.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Dana Scully. This is your punishment." With that, Mulder placed the silver tube on Scully's abdomen and began to work it upwards, moving it in increasingly smaller circles. As he did, he looped his free hand through Scully's hair, pulling her head back slightly and exposing her neck, which he quickly began to kiss and nip. Scully's moans of pleasure increased as Mulder moved the bullet higher and higher on Scully's body, before reaching her throat. He took a heartbeat to sit back and enjoy the view of Scully underneath him, before he removed his hand from her hair and gently used it to direct her chin.

Mulder ran the vibrator up and down the length of Scully's neck, before rubbing it on her lips. Scully realized Mulder's plan a second before he carried it out and couldn't help but grin at her partner's intuitiveness. Mulder push the bullet into Scully's mouth, watching in ecstasy and she began to swirl her tongue around the cylinder, like she normally did to him. Scully released the tube with a slight pop and opened her eyes to look up at her partner. "Happy birthday Mulder" she purred, before returning to her oral attack.

With Scully's mouth occupied, Mulder carefully maneuvered himself and Scully until his legs were underneath Scully's, lifting her abdomen into the air. Using the hand not currently working with the vibrator, Mulder began to investigate Scully's folds, grinning at how wet she was. He ran his fingers across her, before thrusting one, two, into her, and smiling as she arched her back towards his touch. Now grinning uncontrollably, Mulder extracted his fingers and continued their journey of Scully's nether regions. He paid particular attention to her clit, stroking it and squeezing it, as he reached down and began to kiss Scully's stomach, wanting to touch as much of her as he could. He gave Scully's clit a quick, sharp pinch, and another pop alerted him to the fact that Scully had again relinquished her hold on the bullet.

Glancing up, Mulder could see Scully panting and looking at him. "Mulder, I can't..." She said, her face white with the strain of holding back her orgasm. Without thinking about it, Mulder dropped the vibrator and grabbed Scully's waist, angling her, before he quickly pushed inside her, almost ready to bring his fantasy to its natural climax.

Holding on tight to her hips, Scully shook as her orgasm rocked her body. Mulder could feel the contracting of her walls. His face contorted in pain as he tried his hardest to hold back his release until Scully was at least almost finished with hers. Miraculously, one of Scully’s hands found freedom from its restraints and she locked her thumb and forefinger in a tight ring around the base of Mulder’s throbbing cock. The tight hold around his member allowed for him to orgasm without releasing his load. Thank God for medical school, they both thought. Thank God indeed. With Scully's orgasm’s end, Mulder looked deep in her eyes and knew what his next move was going to be.

He retracted himself from her warm and dripping channel to position his tongue to enter her next. As he lightly traced his lips around her swollen ones, his rock hard erection brushed against the heated sheets, causing his movements to be jerky and frantic. Still sensitive from her powerful release, Mulder’s ministrations felt like a nice massage. As the fog cleared her mind, Scully remembered that shiny object and decided to inflict some punishment of her own.

Dana Scully freed her other hand and pushed her partner away from his favorite place. She motioned for him to crawl up the bed to lie down next to her. She removed her tie from around her neck and finally freed Mulder from his own shirt and tie so he was completely naked. Scully removed her shirt; she was kneeling over him wearing only her black bra and pleated skirt. She used their neckties to secure his hands to the headboard. “Scully,” he questioned lightly.

“Trust me.” She reassured. He nodded and relaxed against the hands running soothingly down his chest. She straddled his thighs and pressed that tiny button. Mulder looked at her in fear, hoping she wouldn’t dare give him the same treatment he gave to her.

Her teasing smile broke through as she ran the cylindrical tube from root to tip. She circled his sack and lingered at the base, knowing she was approaching his perineum. Scully moved the bullet towards his anus, noting the changes in his expression. “You like that, Mulder?”

He nodded in response, clenching his hands into tight fists. “More,” he mumbled. It felt too good for him to even imagine the implication of her actions. Following his instructions like a good little pupil, Scully pressed the vibrator harder on his flesh. With one hand gripping his flailing erection and the other controlling the toy, Scully leaned down to tease his head with her mouth. Mulder jerked at the contact and fought hard against his restraints. Things like, “God, Scully.” “Jesus, Scully.” and “Shit, Scully.” came flying from his trembling lips.

Fully aroused again, Scully started grinding her wet and engorged clit on his thigh. Small moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as the tension rose in both their bodies. “Mulder… God, Mulder. Please…” The begging further aggravated Mulder and Scully could see him flexing his abdominal muscles in response to the stimuli. Mulder signaled to Scully for her to mount him and finish off his fantasy. Before she could move, Mulder’s leg unexpectedly twitched, causing Scully to tense briefly before grinding herself as hard as she could into his thigh to initiate and prolong her second release.

Before she fully recovered, she dropped her hips and guided herself onto Mulder’s erection one handed. The pulsing of the bullet on his perineum and the pulsing of Scully’s slick walls around his cock triggered a deep coiling in his ball sack and the final release of his hot seed. Mulder screamed out his pleasure, unable to control his body’s motions. Scully turned off the vibrator and dropped onto his chest like woman who just finished running a 10k marathon. Albeit, being beyond exhaustion, Mulder had just enough energy to rasp out, “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Just before they passed out, he heard her groan, “love you.” Love him, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find our tumblrs at: Allaboutthatgillybox, Maybe-if-it-rains-sleepingbags, MedicalDoctorDana, and mypinkandyellowrose.


End file.
